


Bioshock: Would You Kindly Stay Alive?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BioShock
Genre: Mind Manipulation, would you kindly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioshock: Would You Kindly Stay Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note three things:  
> 1\. I love Bioshock so fucking much.  
> 2\. Would You Kindly is my new favourite phrase.  
> 3\. I basically ship Jatlas and might write that soon. xoxo

“Oi, boyo, what're you doin’ standin’ around?” Atlas asks over the radio. “I know you're not movin’, I haven't heard anythin’ from your side for a good five minutes. Don't tell me you're gettin’ cold feet.”  
Jack doesn't respond. In fact, he never responds. It's like he doesn't know how to sometimes, or he has this feeling inside of him that's telling him he doesn't need to talk.  
“Look, I need you right now,” Atlas continues. “My family needs you. Without you, we don't have a chance of savin’ them. Me wife and kid’re all I have. If I can't get them out, then I don't have nothin’ left in my life.” Jack just sits there, stuck in his head. “Boyo, I'm serious, I need you to move. Otherwise, no one's gettin’ out of here. Not you, not me, no one.”  
Jack's just done. If he hasn't been getting revived in the nearest Vita-Chamber every time he's been ganked, he’d be done a long, long time ago. His only miracle is surviving that plane crash. He supposes Atlas is his second miracle, because if not, he'd just be another Splicer, fighting with the rest of them for a taste of Adam and Eve, killing each other for plasmids and tonics. He can't tell if it’s worse being stuck in Rapture or hoping he died in the plane.  
“You know,” Atlas says, “I get how you feel.” Jack just looks at his radio. “You want to give up real bad, I know. I did, too, when I couldn't figure out how to get me family out at first. Thought they'd have just done the same as me. Then you came along in that 'Sphere like this great big beacon of hope, and I felt like I could get me family out with your help. I could get them and you and we'd all see daylight again.” A pause. “Boyo, just... Would you kindly just stay alive for me? Please?”  
A jolt goes through Jack's system and he feels that rush go through him. The hand that had subconciously gripped his pistol softens and lets go. Atlas told him- No, wanted him to stay alive, so what is he to do? He is to stay alive, isn't he? Because Atlas asked so nicely and because of that, he needs to. He feels the desire to keep breathing and eating and sleeping and living.  
Jack stands, finally, after his contemplation, holding his pistol not to his own head, but to his side, should the need to shoot an enemy arise.  
“That's the spirit, boyo,” Atlas says when he hears movement. “I'm glad you've changed your mind. Now, I need you to take yourself down to the Medical Pavilion, that's where you'll find Steinman’s key for the security.” Jack stays put for some reason. “Please, just go.” Jack just doesn't move. He doesn't want to die anymore, not now, but what is moving forward supposed to do? With his luck, he'll end up getting killed by progressing.  
“Listen, would you kindly just get to Steinman and get his key?” Atlas asks. “It's the only way to shut off the security and get through.” Jack feels that jolt again and he's off and moving forward, to the Medical Pavillion, and twenty minutes later, he's standing over Steinman's body with the key in his hand, but he doesn't feel accomplished.  
“Good riddance to that bastard,” Atlas says. “At least you're still alive.” And Jack understands the lack of satisfaction, because when is he to know when staying alive becomes accomplished?  
No, staying alive can only be failed.


End file.
